Unlikey
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Sam's in love with Reggie. But it's unlikely she loves him back, right? [one-shot]


**Unlikely**  
Based on two verses o' the song Daughters, by John Mayer

**Allie's Babble Time:** Hi-dy-ho! This is a new fanfic, it's going to be nice, short (2 chapters y'all!) and sweet and can you guess what the couples are?! Twister and Reggie! Actually...no. It's _Sam_ and Reggie. Okay, so maybe just one-sided love. Maybe. MAYBE YOU HEAR ME?! Um. Anyway... Can you believe it? I'm going to show you readers how dang cool my little Sammy-Wammy is! Go Sam! Go Sam!

**Ages:** Twister (he actually doesn't appear. He's just...um, talked about), Sam, and Otto are all 15. Reggie's 16.

Let the oddness, unlikely-ness begin.

* * *

"I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls continually change  
And I've done all I've can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me..."

Sam listened to verse the of the John Mayer song "Daughters" tell the (semi) story of his life. Reggie was so confusing and clueless at times. Sometimes, it felt like she couldn't even see him. Sam was, of course, the brainaic he always was but he was different. He was taller. Taller than Reggie, by some inches. More handsome too. Contacts instead of glasses. He did have a girlfriend but it didn't work out so they broke up.

After that, he didn't have another one. He always felt like if a relationship didn't work out, it was his fault that he broke the girl's heart and it ended up messy. Actually, the reason his girlfriend didn't work out was because halfway through Sam realized something very, very important:

She _wasn'_t Reggie.

The girl was great; smart, pretty, and athletic. But the fact was no one lived up to the wonderful beauty of Reggie Rocket. No one. And when he did realize that, he broke up the girl immediatly. He was ready! Ready to tell the world of his mega, sumo crush. But then shortly after that...Twister got together with Reggie.

A broken heart hurts since the heart is a fragile thing. One little mistake like Reggie and Twister getting together or not confessing his love...everything falls apart. Even though you've made it to the tallest mountain, you'll get pushed right off by someone new. Our little, innocent Sam found out that too.

Seeing the new couple together; your best friend and the girl you've known forever and had a crush on FOREVER...well, let's just say that didn't work out well. Sam heard other people say, "Reggie Rocket and Twister Rodreguiz are such a cute couple!" Things like that, made him even weaker. He became even more shy; more of an outcast. He didn't talk to anyone. His grades dropped.

Now, let's come back to the present shall we?

Sam shut off his stereo and put on his jean jacket over his gray t-shirt that said in black letters: Karma. He had navy blue jeans on too. His blonde hair had turned a light shade of brown over the years. He opened the door and walked out in a cool, composed manner. Like he didn't care what was going to happen. He was getting pretty good at skateboarding, too.

Taking his board and then just going down the hill, as the afternoon sun hit his eyes he sighed. "Hey Sam!" He stopped his board and looked up the hill to see Otto, sweat going down his forehead. "Wait up!" You know, right about now, Sam did NOT want to be talking to someone like Otto right about now...but he waited as his best friend sped down to hill next to him.

"Hi." Sam forced out, with a tiny smile.

Otto puffed and huffed and then after a few minutes he choked out. "Where have you been?" They started on their skateboards down the hill. Really, again, he didn't want to talk to someone like Otto. If he ever found out about his crush, he would be teased and tormented until the ways of the world.

The silent boy almost looked amazed. Did he actually ask him about where he has been? His attention span is so small, he probably didn't even notice that Reggie and Twister where going out. Pain struck him. Why did he have to think about that?! Darn...why couldn't he just forget? "Oh. . .around."

"You haven't hung out with me in a long time. Heard your grades dropped...a lot. And, Sam, I KNOW I'm not the brightest boy around like you are," _Duh._ "or maybe...used to? But Sam, this is serious! You're a straight A student and you're almost going to fail! So, 'fess up. What's been buggin' ya?"

He took a deep breath and then exhaled. 'You know, what's the point? My life is almost over so, why don't I just quicken the process?' Sam thought. There was a 2 second pause and then he looked at Otto straight in the eye. "Otto, what I'm going to say..." The naive face of Otto looked so...NAIVE. "is going to probably freak you out." A deep breath.

"Otto, I'm in love...with your sister, Reggie."

There was a dead silence. Otto's face fell, his eyes wide open, his jaw hanging wide. 3. . .2. . .1, Sam thought as Otto could only sputter and spatter.

"YOU WHAT!?" he screeched.

Well, of course Sam was expecting this. Otto's brain was as small as it is, so something this big could not process. "I told it would freak you out. No tellin' Reg ok?" Then he turned and started skateboaring, doing ollies on the way, leaving Otto, standing alone, pale in the face.

Great. That didn't go as planned. Otto knows his biggest secret and he was going to tell everyone. But hey! It's not like he has a life so it don't matter one little, mini-second bit! But the reason he was probably so suprised is that he and Reggie? So unlikely. It was supposed to be Twister and Reggie. And Sam and some other girl. But he couldn't love anyone else but Reg.

Whatever...he thought. He was just messing things up. Sam decided as he walked down the boardwalk, skateboard under his arm. He looked out on the sea; a sunset was rolling in. Couples were everywhere. One couple, a cheerleader and jock took one look at him and then the girl giggled and the boy whispered "What a loser...no girlfriend." He gave them a face that said Bite Me written all over it.

Sam's ears perked up, listening closely. He heard someone crying. Glancing at the beach, scanning it for anyone, he saw Reggie, sitting there, head down, hidden in her knees. _Reggie?!_ He walked down and then plopped next to her. "Yo." he said in a calm voice.

Reggie looked up, tears messing up her mascara. She looked at Sam. "Ohmigosh! Sam! I'm...er, not crying...um, my, um, eyes are itchy. Yeah! That's it! Itchy! Itch itch itch!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and then smiled, a big huge cheesy smile. Sam gave her a blank look. She sighed. "Guess I gotta tell ya huh?"

"Duh."

"Well, um, actually..." she started twiddling with her thumbs. "Actually, I...broke up with Twister. Actually, he broke up with me. Actually...he cheated on me."

Now THIS is the big, big, big, big, BIG news that Sam couldn't process all at once. "W-w-w-what?" It was like a dream come true. It was a miracle! It was like the sun had finally shin -- waitaminute. The last sentence dawned on him.

_Actually...he cheated on me._

"He cheated on you?!" Sam flung his head around to be staring right at Reggie after spacing out. "With who? How? Why? Does Otto know this? When did this happen?! Can I kill him for you!?"

Reggie's hand defended her face. "Ah, ah! One at a time. OK, 1) yes he did. 2) some cheerleader. 3) I saw Twister and a girl playing a boardwalk game and let me tell you...THEY WERE NOT JUST FRIENDS. 4) Why did he cheat on me? Why does the grass grow? Twister grew up and is now a big stinkin' playboy. 5) Otto...does not know. 6) it happened an hour ago." A pause. "I haven't decided on the last one."

Wow...an hour ago. An hour ago, he was skateboarding everywhere thinking his life was over and that Twister would never let Reggie up for grabs. Now, Twister the Jerk cheated on her and she was heartbroken. He was happy, but he was crushed for Reggie. "So, is your heart broken?"

"Well, actually, YEAH. My boyfriend cheated on me Sam. How dumb can you get? But, I mean, after I cry for a little while...it'll go away. It's not going to last forever. I mean, if the 'One' breaks up with you you're like, lifeless for life. I guess he wasn't the one." Her hair shined in the dim light.

He breathed out in relief. "So, you'll be okay? You won't be all mad and all like 'I don't want to talk to you, leave me the heck alone!'?"

"Nope, nope!" We both laughed. "But, you have been acting like that lately. Why?"

A cool breeze hit his face. He had the chance of a lifetime. She was here, sitting next to him on the beach...she's single, he's single, they're both spilling their guts...the SUN SETTING for cryin' out loud! Perfect time! But you know what Sam says? "I've just...had a lot on my mind. You know?" he said, in a soft tone of voice.

"Don't I know it." She stopped and then gave three sneezes. "Oh cripes. I think I'm getting a cold." She sneezed again. "I've been sitting out here for an hour or so, you know--"

Sam panicked, inturrupting her. "Ah! Here, take my jacket! Hurry! I don't want you to get cold!" He took off his jacket in a rush, gently putting it on her shoulders. "You warmer?" he asked, looking at her with fright.

Reggie laughed, a nice, happy laugh. "Geez, Sam, you're the only one who's scared of colds. Thanks for the jacket." she said. Then she gave him a quick, kiss on the forehead. "You're awesome Sam."

He could feel his face turning red, getting hot. Reggie had just kissed him! He didn't tell her, but he got a kiss! Not on the lips, but hey! Take what you can get, right? Then they both got up and went to get some pizza, and then they talked and laughed at the most corny things.

You know, Sam thought as he stared at Reggie, I might not have told Reggie how I feel, but someday, I will. Even though we are the most unlikey couple ever, even though she'll probably reject me...she'll stay in my heart forever.

_Forever._

"Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made."

* * *

**More babbles:** AW! Weren't that sweet? It was short though, wasn't it? But I wanted to make a small, little fanfic about one-sided love. SO! How did you guys like it? Tell tell tell me!!! I HEART REVIEWS! Also, the song might not have made any sense but I liked the two verses a lot so hah hah hah!

Allie


End file.
